mha_dndfandomcom-20200215-history
Kreed Knotts
Appearance Kreed is considerably tall with a lean yet muscular build, with long jet black hair. With quite a naive look, he has dark blue eyes with quite delicate facial features, specifically a dainty nose and small eyebrows. As his attire normally consists of a maroon red and black colour scheme. This specifically consists of a rope-like headband that parts his hairline. Kreed has a tendency towards normal gym attire for causal wear such as tank tops, t-shirts, shorts etc. His hero outfit mainly consists of a maroon red aviator jacket with a high fur white collar and fur around the inside of the cuffs and sleeves. He wears black military style cargo trousers with black combat boots to suit. He wears googles in place of his headband to fit with the aviator style. Personality Kreed while not charismatic, is quite friendly and easy-going. His desire to become a dexterous hero who wishes to save all with the use of his ropes keeps his confidence high and allows him to put on a facade of true confidence. He wishes to befriend all he meets, finding the easiest method of introduction to be sparring as the desire to learn about other's quirks fuels his motivation and determination as an individual. Kreed is however completely out of his depth in relation to women, naive to social ques in relation to them and feeling awkward around them, causing for him to become easily susceptible to being teased. Though this quickly fades once he is in combat. With a fiery look in his eyes, all awkwardness would fade as he focuses on his one goal in the situation to take down the target at hand. Synopsis Pre-UA - Born to an average family, Kreed was at times reserved yet confident when it came to his peers around him. Though he never seemed to fully meld into any particular friend groups throughout his time in middle school, always misreading social ques or perhaps his overly friendly nature would be exploited for gain. Though as seen by many while he did try hard, he was never seen as anything more than average, never truly standing out amongst the crowd. As it wasn’t until he befriended Jet Jameson, a fairly popular kid with what some would call flashy and overpowered; a quirk that allowed him to manipulate fire as a weapon or defence like Pyrokinesis. Kreed however was always judged for his quirk ‘Lasso’, the ability to turn parts of his body into rope, thinking to himself he had no way of competing with a quirk like Jet’s. While Jet demonstrated almost mastery over his own quirk, in response Kreed began to try to utilise his quirk creatively… though not to the same success, failing and usually being ridiculed by his classmates. It was one day when Kreed was practising with his quirk, he had a dummy in front of him as he tried timing himself to immobilise the dummy to the floor but with great difficulty. A voice then shouts to Kreed from behind him, just as he is about to make a move: “Who don’t you try grappling the target, I mean using your agility that should give you some range and momentum right?” Kreed turned around to see Jet, a charismatic guy with long, snow white hair with bangs at either side of his head. He stood just slightly taller than Kreed though it seemed like much taller with how Jet composes himself. He appeared a lot more muscular in comparison to Kreed’s lean build but he still seemingly approached with a smile on his face. Kreed always seemed jealous of Jet, but this is the first time they had properly spoken, as Kreed wondered why he came to offer advice. “I like a guy with a positive spirit, and a cool quirk!” Kreed looked confused, it was almost surreal that he was being acknowledged. “Sometimes when I’m training, I think back to when I could barely control my flames, often spiralling them out of control. It was only when I focused on a goal, a goal that brought me composure and clarity in my thoughts and my movements.” “Kreed, I know you feel the same way, but we both want to become heroes that… No matter if we come off as weird, unskilled or unusual, that our training and will help us reach new heights, for all out there to acknowledge us!” They both laughed, as Jet agreed to help train Kreed up, helping bolster his imagination and creativity with his quirk, instead of thinking too close-minded. “If you think that I started creating whips with my flames from day one, then you are solely mistaken, I want you to progress to a stage where you can use your threads so creatively that you will almost appear unpredictable to any opponent who came in your way!” He always spoke like this to Kreed, even when it came time to do their entrance exam into UA. While Kreed managed to pass, gaining the option to transfer in, Jet refused his recommendation into the course and opted for Shiketsu. Jet wanted them to walk separate paths, hoping one day they would meet again, mastered quirks at their ready to save those with sheer creative coolness! UA High (Year 1) - Kreed quickly settled into UA, taking part in many activities mainly sparring and trying to develop his confidence to socialise and build up his confidence. This desire to constantly train and to become stronger was spurred by his introductory spar with Jo, getting decimated he knew that he had a long way to go if he was to compete with the best of the best on this course. Through this endeavour, he developed a brief Master & Student Friendship with now pro-hero in training Brigitte Lied, though this was short lived followed by his unfortunate departure from the school, before promptly returning months later. UA High (Year 2) - Following his return to UA, Kreed was feeling more determined than ever to surpass his long time rival Jet, and immediately kicked off his time in UA with a spar to return to the swing of things. Finding himself outclassed against both Erika and Kairo (Whom he has begun to develop a friendship with), Kreed had begun to doubt his abilities and wondered if his return was even worth it, if he couldn't even win a single spar. This didn't help with the outright rejection of Brigitte once she returned to UA, finding herself too busy to train Kreed like she had before. Kreed's morale was eventually restored by the blossoming friendship with Haya Itaike, a third year senpai where she sparred with Kreed and eventually became good friends through their desire to become stronger individuals and action movies. Abilities Quirk Lasso - Kreed is able to turn any part of his body into a rope-like material, down to a cellular level. He has full control over the length and power of the ropes he creates, as well as their density and other factors. Mainly using his quirk to manoeuvre at great speeds and height, Kreed has been able to manipulate parts of his body such as his legs like a spring to propel himself into the air, while using his arms to swing from heights and to restrain others in combat. Kreed has been shown to be able to control the type of rope-like material he produces in order to make or produce certain items. This is the case when he was able to produce basic string as well as a simple rope-like bracelet he made for Haya Itaike. He has been shown to have been studying the complexities and potential limitations of his quirk having various schematics for 'transformations' that he feel could be achieved through rigorous training and diligence with his quirk. Kreed was briefly able to pull off the transformation he dubbed 'Heaven Sent' where he creates large angel-like wings made from rope that appear to be quite well constructed and formed. Intended to be able to fly, Kreed was unable to do anything with this form bar move the wings completely out of sync, believing the level of training to be substantial before he could ever think to use this form practically. The amount of rope, time and concentration also seemed to cause a major strain on Kreed's body, to the point that he passed out shortly after he managed to pull of the transformation. Special Moves A Fistful Of String - Kreed is able to utilise this attack up close or form a distance as he launches out multiple pieces of rope from his hand and arm, completely circling and engulfing the opponent in rope, restraining the target completely. The Wild Bunch - Kreed almost erratically sends out large pieces of rope from his limbs and body, as they thrash around at close range as they whip any target within range. Calamity Jane - Kreed completely sends a large amount of rope threads into and across the ground, engulfing the area in his rope as they completely encircle and restrain any target caught in their wake. Trivia *Kreed while acting confident and social is truly shy and fairly lacking faith in his own abilities, shown by how easily defeated he finds himself at times. *His favourite movies are action flicks, particularly Westerns as he idolises the main heroes and strives to follow in their image of cool. This is seen especially in his special move set, as he references various classic westerns. *He is a massive gym buff, prioritising the fitness of his own body and the constant development of his quirk. *He is yet to win a spar during his time at UA. *Kreed is fascinated with quirks and discovering other people's powers and how they work, this is shown by his own personal research into specific limitations and capabilities of his own quirk. *The 'Transformations' Kreed had done research and development into are known as 'Hell Bent' & 'Heaven Sent', and are stated by Kreed himself to be something only capable of being practical with "years of training." He believes he could attain them faster with rigorous training, but using these transformations recklessly he believes could be fatal. These transformations are also references to the episodes of the same name from Season 9 of Doctor Who. *Kreed is a supporter and slight fanboy of his former brief mentor Brigitte. Quotes * (To Person) ”What they said“ * (To 1 A ) "When we hang the capitalists they will sell us the rope we use." Category:Students Category:Characters